The Dark Secret of Klaus Mikaelson
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Klaus has a family secret, he's kept it for nearly a thousand years, and now he must come face to face with that secret, and so must all of New Orleans, Because Nicole Mikaelson has come to town. Also features Tyler Warning: Parental spanking and a OC! Don't like, Don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Klaus's dark secret

The Darkest secret of Klaus Mikaelson

Summary: Klaus has a family secret, he's kept it for nearly a thousand years, and now he must come face to face with that secret, and so must all of New Orleans, Because Nicole Mikaelson has come to town.

Warning: parental spanking of a vampire teen! And a wolf hybrid.

Also this story features Tyler Lockwood and is a companion piece to the Tyler story I posted.

I cut out Davina's character, sorry, I like her but I also think she's way too powerful and she really has no place in this story so Tyler is in and she's out. Also Tyler is sired again to Klaus. Don't ask how just accept it or go read my Tyler story.

I didn't like how the first try went so I'm trying this story again but taking it in a different direction. This starts out around the time when Klaus takes back his town from Marcel, we'll say Tyler had gone to Mystic falls for the week and is now back.

Chapter one: Elijah's journal.

Tyler had returned after being gone for about a week and heard of how Marcel had moved against Klaus, but Klaus of course had won in the end. It fascinated him that his sire was so good at what he did. He may not like how Klaus does things, but the man knew how to survive..and win.

That night Klaus had taken a phone call, and it seemed that he got pretty emotional during it which wasn't like him, there was something about a secret and his family that were bound to keep the secret and how he wasn't sure if it was safe yet. He thought at first that Klaus meant the baby Hayley carried, but no. Everyone knew of that already. Tyler shrugged and went off figuring that he didn't need to know really.

But later that night his curiosity was eating at him. He wondered to Elijah's room and grabbed a really old journal of his, he began skimming through it, okay so far there seemed nothing out of the ordinary. Elijah was full of emotion in every entry, it make Tyler feel like he was there with him.

Then finally an entry caught his eye. Actually it was the pages. They'd been torn out and folded in half, Tyler opened them and began to read.

Summer of 1432 Paris France.

Elijah's words again made him feel like he was there.

Elijah had been sitting by the fire, writing and had stopped writing when his brother Klaus came in, in his brothers' arms was a tiny child. Probably about 4 years old. Elijah thought that Klaus meant to turn the child,

"Niklaus, I've told you.." but he was interuppted by Klaus "Shh, you'll wake her." Klaus took her into a bedroom and tucked her in and Elijah watched curiously. Rebekah came out of her room "what's going on?" she asked.

"Our brother's going to turn a baby." Elijah said with a sigh.

Klaus came back out then after shutting the doors "I'll not turn her, there's something I must tell you before another word is spoken. Do you remember about five years ago when I went off to Pairs France? Well I fell for a gypsy girl. I turned her and left. Thing is I went back to see her, that's where I've been these last few days, I went to see her. And I found that child with her. At first I thought the same as you, and then as I took her to bed the child woke up, crying for her mother. My sweet Jewel told me the truth then. She'd been pregnant when I turned her. She didn't know how the child survived or how it grew inside her, but I knew she was telling the truth, for one because the child has my eyes, and my coloring and hair."

This news was met with silence, Tyler was stunned but kept reading even thought he almost didn't want to. He couldn't stop.

Rebekah was the first to speak "And her mother just let you take her?"

"Her mother was dead and had no say in the matter." Klaus said but there was no happiness in the words. His voice was full of regret.

"You killed her?" Rebekah asked

"She should have told me, she could have found a way!" Klaus was clearly upset. "Four years of her life have gone by without me there to see it, well no more. I have a right to her, she's my daughter. " Klaus said.

"Brother calm yourself, no one is judging you. We need not speak of it anymore, What exactly are we going to do with her?" Elijah asked.

"I know we aren't that close anymore, but I'm going to need your help, both of you. If your willing." Klaus said.

"of course, I'll do everything I can Nik." Rebekah was eager to be an Aunt and thought that for once they might see a different side to Klaus.

And they did, according to the next few entries Klaus was nothing but gentle and loving towards the small child. He loved her dearly and lavished affection on her, Elijah and Rebekah were just as enchanted by the little girl. They were a family again. This child had given them what they needed.

A reason to start over.

Tyler folded the papers back up and put them back along with the journal. He couldn't read anymore, he already regretted having read at all. So Klaus had another child. A daughter that was somewhere in the world. Being protected by someone Klaus trusted. But if Klaus trusted this person so much why hadn't he called them in to help him with everything else?

Tyler lay in his bed that night and couldn't stop thinking about her. Elijah had even called her by name in his journal. Nicole. A female form of the Niklaus. Named after her father no doubt, but had Klaus really killed the mother just for not telling him about Nicole? Klaus was cold, but not that cold. Sure he'd probably be pissed, but not pissed enough to kill her. Either Klaus hadn't told everything to Elijah or Elijah had left things out on purpose.

The next morning he was getting ready for school, he was still going to school and was getting used to the new school here, he hadn't made many friends but that was okay, Klaus said friends only complicate things. Friends got hurt when other vampires needed to get back at you. So it was okay that he had no friends there, it was lonely but he could live with that. He went off not realizing that Elijah had picked up on his strange attitude.

Elijah found Klaus picking things up in the living room "Tyler seems distracted." he said.

"I noticed, I thought perhaps he'd had a strange dream." Klaus wasn't too worried about it.

"Or perhaps somethings going on, we should find out for sure." Elijah said

Klaus smirked "You worry too much Elijah, but if you think you should question him, go ahead. "

"I think I will." Elijah grinned

Rebekah rushed in then "Elijah! Someone was in your room." she said panicked.

Elijah raised a brow "It was probably just a maid, don't worry."

She held up a few of his journals then "Going through your things? I think not! And look!" she opened one revealing the papers "These were unfolded! Someone read this! Someone knows!"

Klaus took the journals and instantly smelled it. "Tyler...stay here." he told them. "And stop worrying Rebekah, lets find out what Tyler knows first, he may have just been snooping, or perhaps he read the whole thing, either way he won't say anything." Klaus left then going to the school calling ahead "Yes, this is Klaus Mikaelson, Tyler's father, I'm coming to pick him up early, we've an appointment at the Doctors office." he lied easily.

Tyler met him outside always happy to skip class. He got in the front seat and buckled up "So what's really going on?" he asked then saw the annoyed look on Klaus's face, Klaus drove off.

"We're not discussing this now, we're going have a chat when we get home, and then I'm going to teach you a lesson." Klaus said

They pulled in and Tyler sat there for a moment then went in followed closely by Klaus. Who led him into the living room "Have a seat Tyler." Klaus instructed.

Tyler sat and now he was a little worried, the journals were there on Klaus's desk like fingers pointing at him shouting what he had done, and Rebekah leaned against the wall with her arms crossed while Elijah looked displeased.

Klaus sat near the journals "How much do you know."

Tyler gulped and then looked away and sighed he decided to be honest. "About Nicole you mean?"

Klaus's face hardened. He closed his eyes to gain control and then opened them again "We don't talk about her. How much did you read?"

"I got to the part where Elijah said he was starting to feel like you were a family again. I couldn't read anymore after that." Tyler said

Klaus looked to Elijah who said "That was about two months after you brought her home." Klaus nodded then "So why did you stop reading?" Klaus asked.

"I never meant to read anything, I was just curious and I got up and I don't know why I read the journals, and afterwords I regretted reading what I read, I get it, she's a secret. I won't tell anyone I swear." Tyler vowed.

"Oh I know you won't tell anyone. That isn't the point, you invaded Elijah's privacy and didn't instantly confess. For that you need to be punished." Klaus mused.

Tyler gulped great, just great. He hadn't been spanked since the incident in Mystic falls when he tried and failed to turn the hybrids against Klaus. Klaus's witch had cast a spell reforming the bond forever this time it couldn't be broken.

"Can I ask you something first?" Tyler asked.

Klaus smirked "Ask." he invited.

"Did you really kill her just because she didn't tell you about Nicole?" Tyler asked.

Klaus's smile slipped a little.

"If its a bed time story your after I'll indulge you, tonight. Now we have unfinished business." Klaus said not about to get into that. He hadn't even told Elijah and Rebekah. No one knew the whole truth, He didn't want anyone knowing, he was thinking of telling Tyler. But he could always compel him to forget if he needed to.

Tyler frowned "Right..."

"Well I've got things to do, places to be." Rebekah said and left.

"I'll go find a more secure place for these." Elijah left with his journals.

Klaus was now alone with Tyler. Tyler was already up and heading for the desk but Klaus stopped him "I'm going to try something different this time, last time I punished you it was for a severe crime against me, this isn't the same, so you won't be punished in the same way. Take your pants and underwear down. " Klaus said and as Tyler did that Klaus sat on the desk and before Tyler knew what was happening Klaus had him over his lap like a child.

Then Klaus began to spank him with his hand and DAMN it hurt!

Klaus lit his ass on fire and with just his hand he brought Tyler to tears. Klaus drove the lesson home with a few more swats to his reddened behind.

It only lasted maybe 4 minutes but it was memorable for Tyler. He wouldn't be snooping around any time soon.

Klaus let him up, allowed him to dress and clapped him on the shoulder sending him to his room.

He went up later that night having deciding to tell only a little of the truth.

Klaus actually dared to tuck Tyler in, Tyler protested at being treated like a little kid and Klaus only tutted and playfully mocked him til Tyler shut up and let Klaus do what he wanted.

Klaus sat on the bed as Tyler lay there on his stomach, by morning his backside would be healed.

"To answer your question earlier, No I didn't kill her for keeping Nicole a secret, yes I was furious with her, but I didn't kill her for that, there's something she did, something so evil, you see after turning she changed, she turned off her emotion almost right after going into labor, so she wasn't the same after that. And after what she did, I had to kill her, " Klaus explained.

"What did she do?" Tyler asked.

"I'm not telling you, all I'll say is that she did something so awful that she deserved to be killed. " Klaus said "Now go to sleep." he got up now heading for the door.

"I'm sorry, for whatever she did to you." Tyler said sympathetically.

"She didn't do alone...and she didn't do it to me." Klaus said and then left the room.

Tyler starred after him, so Klaus hadn't been the victim here, it was Nicole that the mother had done something to. He was curious for about two minutes and then decided he didn't wanna know anymore about the truth. From what he knew already it was all sadness. He wished he could read more of the happy times to get his mind off of the bad thoughts and worries in his head. But instead he drifted off to sleep haunted by the thoughts.

Klaus went to his study and sat thinking to himself, he had never told anyone the whole truth. And he hoped that he never would. This was his burden to carry. And he'd take it with him in death before allowing even one soul to know. Too many people knew she existed, but only he knew this dark secret. No, Nicole wasn't the secret, she had never been the secret, the secret lay wrapped up in that night, and there it would stay. Forever. Or so he hoped.

Tbc...

Next Time: Klaus gets a visit from a old Friend and Nicole is betrayed by someone she trusted.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Secret is revealed

Chapter Two: The secret is revealed

After finding out that the baby could be used to make Hybrids Hayley thought that's the only reason Klaus wanted the child. But there was more to it. It was said that the Miracle child possessed great magic, it could persuade anyone to do anything, that kind of power could be dangerous, especially when Klaus would have the child do whatever he told her to. He would have to wait to use that power even after she was born a small baby couldn't even talk. Tyler after learning this was impressed. Klaus could become very powerful after this, no one would challenge him, he could never lose with that kind of power on is side.

After he left school he walked home, on the way there he ran into a vampire, a really pretty vampire. She had sweet golden blonde hair the really pretty color, it matched her pretty blue eyes, her face shined with innocence. But he could smell that she was a vampire. Probably was 15 or 16 when she was turned, just a kid, he felt bad for her. At least he had been 17.

She suddenly came closer and smelled him frowning then said "You smell like him."

"Like who?" he asked thinking that he liked her voice.

"Klaus." she said

"You know Klaus? I smell like him? That's probably cause I like with him." Tyler said. "I'm Tyler." he said remembering his manners. After all if this was a friend of Klaus he wanted to be nice.

She shook his hand "Nicole, nice to meet you."

Tyler's eyes widened "Wait, Nicole? You can't be here. What are you doing here?" Klaus was gonna flip out.

Nicole smiled "Call me Nikki, and stop worrying. I'm not staying, I only came to see if the rumors of this girl Hayley is true. I assume they are, the towns buzzing about the pregnant wolf. Looks like Klaus is gonna be a dad again."

"Does that bother you?" Tyler asked wondering if it did.

She scoffed "Why? Oh you mean because he killed my mom? Yeah it kinda bothers me, sorta makes me wonder if he'll kill her too or if growing up without a mom is only a me thing. I hear this child is special, like its meant for something big. Know anything about that? Or does Klaus keep you in the dark?"

"Why do you call him Klaus?" Tyler asked.

"You didn't answer my question." She said

"Well you didn't answer mine either." Tyler countered.

"Fine, I'm not really used to calling him father anymore, I move around a lot with Ella, I haven't seen much of him these last hundred years. Kinda kills the father daughter relationship." she said.

"Ella, that's the witch that put the sire bond curse on me." He said remembering that at least.

"Yeah, she's loyal to Klaus, always and forever. I can't imagine why." Nikki rolled her eyes

"Well I don't see you rebelling." Tyler said wryly.

She grinned "Klaus tends to have that effect on some. Most people who are smart, stay out of his way. I don't tend to stir things up. I was merely curious about the wolf girl."

"Well you don't have to run away, Klaus might like to see you since your here and all." Tyler said thoughtfully.

"Perhaps, Or perhaps he'd have my hide for taking such a risk. I'd rather not find out thanks." Nikki said

"Right. Well if you change your mind, follow my scent." Tyler told her "I have to get back, if I take too long they'll begin to wonder why. Wish I could stay longer and chat with you, but I can't...see ya." Tyler said waving and took off to home.

Nicole had every intention of leaving but...not yet.

Tyler did his homework when he got home and then was left with his thoughts.

Should he tell Klaus about Nikki being in town?

Would Klaus be angry at him? Or Nikki?

He didn't want to cause any trouble for her.

There was a knock at the door, it took a moment for the maid to answer.

Klaus was in his study with Marcel who was repentant after getting a thrashing with a switch for his rebellion against Klaus. He swore allegiance to Klaus but Klaus wanted more then that, he wanted Marcel to see him as a father figure again.

"You need to trust that I know what I'm doing and not interfere." Klaus was saying and then there was a slam. He was up and opened the door to check it out and his eyes widened then narrowed.

Nicole smiled at him after having apparently thrown the maid against the wall. "Sorry about the help, she wasn't making me very welcome, said I had to wait. I tried to tell her I'm special but she wouldn't listen. I didn't hurt her."

It was true the maid was up and fine now. Nikki had barely touched her.

"Marcel, your dismissed. " Klaus said.

Marcel wondered who the girl was bu then left. Oh well at least he wasn't in trouble anymore.

The maid was looking apprehensive now "Jane, your dismissed as well, I'll handle our guest."

Jane took off gladly.

"Wont you come in?" he said politely.

Nikki went in and jumped at the nasty sting of the swat that was delivered to her behind. She turned as he shut the door "Just what do you think your doing?" Klaus growled.

"Don't play that game, I know about the wolf girl and the baby!" Nikki glared rubbing her behind.

"Your not actually jealous are you?" he asked as if it was ridiculous and it was.

"Just wondering if Hayley will have the same fate as my mother." Nikki said with a shrug.

"She wont." Klaus said.

"Why not?" Nikki asked annoyed

Klaus gave her a look "I'm not discussing this matter with you, you know all you need to know."

"Yeah, my mom did something but you won't tell me what." Nikki whined.

"I'll not repeat myself." he said pouring himself a glass of blood.

There was a phone call then. Klaus picked up "Missing something?" he asked knowing it would be Ella.

It was.

"No, she wrote me a note, so she's there?" Ella asked

"Indeed she is. Care to come and fetch her?" he asked

"Soon, I'm working on a lead right now, I promise she won't be there long." Ella said and hung up.

Only because it was Ella did Klaus accept it. He hung up "Looks like you'll be staying for a few days." Klaus told her.

She scoffed "Um yeah, how bout not. I'll head back on my own. I don't need Ella to hold my hand. I can find my way back."

"Your not going anywhere alone." Klaus said sternly.

It was the tone that stopped her from protesting any further.

Klaus called in the maid who was also a vampire. "Unlocked the guest room Rosalinda, Nicole will be staying with us for a few days." Rosalinda went to unlock the guest room then.

Klaus got in Nicole's personal space then "I want to make one thing abundantly clear, you will NOT utter a single word to anyone about who you are. As far as the town knows your a guest in my home. Tyler knows your my daughter, but I trust him. I don't however trust you, so you stay inside this house, and you don't leave unless I am with you. No one is to find out who you are. Am I clear?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

She didn't even flinch. "Crystal." she said respectfully.

Rosalinda knocked on the door and Klaus was back where he had been before "You may enter."

She came in and he smiled as she said "The room is ready sir." then she walked off.

"Follow me." he told Nicole.

He led her to the bedroom and once inside he said "Each night I'll lock this door, it will remained locked til morning when I unlock it. I'll not having you leaving during the night. You break the door and I'll turn you over for a good spanking." Klaus warned.

Nicole sat on the bed "I have no intention of breaking the door. I haven't forgotten the consequences for going against you, I don't plan to cross you while I'm here."

"Smart girl. Keep your word and the next few days should pass by quickly." Klaus smirked proud of her.

Hayley walked in then "What is this Klaus?" she asked "First your nuts about protecting me and now you have a total stranger staying here?"

Klaus turned to her "Its only temporary."

"It better be! There are enough vampires around here, and what's Elijah going to say?" Hayley asked

"He'll be more polite then you that's for sure." Nikki said with a cheesy grin.

Hayley glared at her "Hey, shut up. I'm not talking to you."

Klaus growled "Careful little wolf, I think it best if you go about your business. This is my business."

Hayley scoffed "Its my business too Klaus, your not the only one worried about the baby, how do you you can trust this girl?"

"She's not a stranger to me Hayley. She isn't here to harm the baby. Right Nikki?" Klaus said to his daughter now.

Nikki snorted "I could care less about your baby." this was said to Hayley.

"Now now, manners." Klaus scolded lightly.

Hayley glared at Klaus "So she's against the baby and your gonna let her stay here? Why? You said you knew her. Who is she?"

Klaus took Hayley by the arm and escorted her out shutting the door and growled "She is NONE of your concern. And she is a guest in my home. You will not speak to her. She isn't going to hurt the baby."

She shrugged him off "She makes one move against me, I'll kill her."

Klaus's eyes narrowed and he pinned her to the wall "If she makes a move against you, which she wont. I will deal with her. You will not touch her. Don't make me lock you up Hayley. I can make you a prisoner here. If it makes you less worried view her as a prisoner, I'll keep her locked away, she won't be here long." Klaus let her go and then locked the door to the room Nicole was in then walked off angry with himself, and with Hayley.

Hayley only got more curious about the 'prisoner' now that Klaus was gone. She wondered for the rest of the night.

Nikki lay on the bed thinking to herself.

When Rebekah came in Klaus greeted her "Hello sister, I need a favor."

"What is it Nik?" She asked

"Its not for me really, its for Nikki, she has no clothing here, she'll need some for the next few days. Would you mind going to the store and getting her some?" Klaus asked knowing she'd be more then happy to.

Her eyes lite up "She's here?"

"Not for long, but yes." Klaus said.

"Guess I'll head out again then, I'll be back soon." she left happily. There wasn't many things that could light up his sister like a Christmas tree. But Nikki was one thing that could.

Rebekah returned with tons of bags and Klaus chuckled of course his sister had gotten a whole new wardrobe for Nikki even though she only needed a few changes of clothes. "I'll call Ella to throw out all of Nikki's clothes seeing as you bought her a new wardrobe. The little wolf doesn't seem to happy about our guest, I trust you'll place a guard at Nikki's door?"

"I'll personally guard her myself." Rebekah told him heading up the stairs already knowing she was in the guest room.

She came down again without the bags "Key please." she said he handed it over and she was back at Nikki's door then. She unlocked it and opened the door to find Nikki had fallen asleep. She carried in the bags and shook Nikki, slowly she woke up and Rebekah smiled at her "Give you Auntie a hug."

Nikki smiled and leaned up to hug her "I missed you Aunt Rebekah."

"I missed you too my sweet girl." and Rebekah had missed her.

"The baby mama doesn't like me." Nikki said with a sigh.

"Never you mind about her, Nik only keeps her around because of the baby." Rebekah said "Now sit up, I've got presents for you." she grinned.

Nikki smiled and sat up as Rebekah showed her the new clothes.

Later when Nikki was asleep again Rebekah remained in the room she was reading a book but still paying attention.

She heard someone outside the door and put the book down opened the door and there was Hayley. She slip out and shut the door again "What are you doing?" Rebekah asked

"I wanna talk to her." Hayley said

"No." Rebekah said simply.

"No? Well why the hell not?" Hayley asked

"There's nothing to talk about." Rebekah said.

"Yeah there is. I have questions for her." Hayley said.

"And I'm sure Klaus told you to stay away from her. Right?" Rebekah said.

"Yeah, but you think I'm gonna start listening to him now? Sides he kinda sparked my curiosity." Hayley said.

"Curiosity can lead to trouble, run along Hayley." Rebekah said.

The door opened and Rebekah turned to see Nikki "What are you doing out of bed? Go back to sleep." Rebekah told her.

Nikki gave her the big puppy eyes saying "Please Bekah, please let me talk to Hayley, I don't mind if she wants to talk. She won't hurt me. I'm sure of it." she said sweetly.

Rebekah was screwed, she was never able to say no to her niece.

"This is a bad idea, but fine, I have to give a message to Tyler anyway, I'll return in five minutes, you have until then and you'd best pray that Nik doesn't catch either of you." Rebekah went off then.

"Come in if you want." Nikki invited and Hayley came in, well the girl seemed nice enough and Klaus insisted she wouldn't hurt the baby.

She sat herself in the chair Rebekah had sat in and Nikki sat on the bed.

"So who exactly are you?" Hayley asked.

"Nicole, Nikki for short. I see your pregnant." Nikki said.

"About 7 months now, so how do you know Klaus?" Hayley asked

"Oh, we go way back." Nikki grinned.

"Right, so what you said earlier about not caring about the baby? Did you mean it?" Hayley asked.

"Honestly, I suppose I did, all I know about your baby is how special she is, and that she has a great purpose, other then that I don't really know your baby, so why would I care about it?"

"Do you fear it like everyone else?" Hayley asked.

"No. to me its just a baby." Nikki said.

"She's my daughter, and I love her, I know some people fear her, and that she'll be able to make hybrids. Shes a hybrid. So if you don't mind me asking...Why are you here?" Hayley asked.

"Lets just say my babysitter can't come and get me for a few days, don't worry Hayley, you won't have to suffer my presence for long. But thank you for making me feel so unwelcome. I have no wish to stay anyway." she said

Hayley felt a little bad now, great she's insulted the guest and make her feel unwelcome. "I'm sorry, but you have to understand, we're all on alert here and I don't know you, Klaus clearly doesn't trust you, he locked you up here, that tells me that maybe your a threat." Hayley said.

"If I wanted your baby dead, I'd have ripped it from you the moment I came here and there would be nothing you could do about it. Since I haven't, perhaps you should listen to Klaus and not worry so much." Nikki said. Yes she could do as she said but she never would. She wasn't like that. She wasn't like her father. She only was saying it to scare Hayley and because Hayley was making her feel unwelcome.

Hayley scoffed and stood up "Lets get one thing straight, you don't scare me, if you even try to hurt my baby, I'll kill you myself."

Nicole was now standing too rage filled her "You know what? I already told you I don't give a damn about your baby! Or you! I wasn't trying to scare you, if you'd stop being a jealous bitch maybe you'd see that!"

Hayley gasped shocked no one talked to her like that. Nicole was surprising herself actually, she never spoke like that to people, she was always really nice, annoyingly nice as her father called it, maybe she was jealous of the baby? Or the fact that it would have a mother. Or that it would replace her in her father's heart. She was still such a huge secret, and yet everyone knew of the baby inside Hayley.

She couldn't stop herself, she was so angry, she shoved Hayley hard screaming in rage.

Everyone in the house heard it and everyone heard Hayley's cry of pain and the thump of something landing against a wall. They all ran for the stairs.

Hayley was just as angry now and tackled her but Nikki used her legs to flip Hayley onto her back. It stunned her for a moment, this needed to stop, she could lose the baby if this fight went any further.

When Nikki came at her Hayley kicked her hard enough to send her flying back to collide with the wal.

The door opened now and there stood Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Tyler, and Rosalinda.

Klaus took in the scene his pregnant wolf on the floor rage on her face and his daughter picking herself up from the floor holding her stomach lightly the rage in her eyes surprised Klaus.

Elijah helped Hayley up "What happened?" he asked

"She attacked me that's what happened! I want her out!" Hayley yelled.

Klaus went over ignoring his brother and looked Hayley in the eyes "And what did you say to make her attack you?"

"It shouldn't matter what I said! She attacked me!" Hayley said not getting it, normally if someone attacked her she assumed Klaus would rip them apart.

"Yes, but I want to know what you said. " Klaus insisted.

"She didn't say anything. I just don't like her." Nicole lied and Hayley looked at her surprised. Why was she lying?

"Elijah, take Hayley to lay down, make sure the baby is undamaged. Rebekah, Rosalinda, Tyler. Go find something to do." Klaus ordered.

Hayley didn't move though "Wait, what are you gonna do?" she asked.

"That is my business. How did you get in here?" Klaus asked Hayley now.

"I let her in, Nikki asked to speak with her." Rebekah said in Hayley's defense.

"Then you may remain outside the door and listen. The rest of you leave." Klaus ordered.

Tyler didn't wanna stick around but he was curious about what had happened. While the others left he went to his room and found something to do.

Rebekah got upset "Nik no, I don't wanna listen to you punish her."

"You allowed Hayley in and left them alone, after you knew I didn't want Hayley speaking to her, this is partly your fault sister, so your punishment is listening to her punishment. " Klaus said.

Rebekah stormed out the door slamming it, but she stood herself against the hallway wall.

Klaus looked to his daughter "Why are you making her listen? That's mean." she said.

"Perhaps next time you want to disobey me she'll remember this and find it easier to discourage you." Klaus said then added "Now tell me what really happened. You'll never convince me that you just don't like her, you wouldn't attack anyone for no reason."

"I'm not telling you anything." Nikki said

Klaus raised a brow "Is that right? Then I suppose we'll add refusal to cooperate to your list of infractions. So far you've disobeyed me, you've lied to me, and now your not being cooperative. That's not a pretty list Nicole. "

"I'm sorry." she said regretfully.

He sighed "I'm sorry too," he said slightly regretful but also there was determination in his voice.

He moved fast and she had no time to prepare herself, he had her bent over across his knees as he sat down, she was in pajamas because Rosalinda had given a pair to her. The elastic band was easy to slip down.

Klaus hardened his heart and then his hand came down relentlessly on her bare behind, she jumped and winced and soon yelped and then the 'owing' stared. She squirmed so much that he paused and reigned her in tighter then started up again the blistering swats continued until she was a mess of tears and he just couldn't take the sound any longer. He stopped and sighed glad it was over. He rubbed her back til she was starting to calm down. Then he let her up and replaced her clothing he stood up and hugged her planting a kiss on her forehead "Its all over now love, you'll be alright, there there. My sweet girl, back in bed with you now." he said tucking her in. "You'll be all healed in the morning, but I expect you won't forget this lesson." he said knowingly. Then he left her to go back to sleep.

She sniffled a little more and eventually went to sleep.

Rebekah had gone and Klaus walked in to see a fight between Hayley and Elijah.

Hayley turned on Klaus now "What seems to be the problem here?" he asked

"I want in on this dirty little secret about Nicole! Elijah refuses to tell me, says he's bound to silence by you!"

Klaus scoffed "And why would I tell you? There are some things you don't want to know Hayley. This is one of them."

"Look I don't care what you think I need to know, I think I need to now what's going on here if your gonna have her stay here, I mean what, are you letting her stay because your her sire?" Hayley asked.

Klaus grunted and sat down "If you MUST know, Yes, it was my blood that make her a vampire."

"So this is a Sire thing. Your letting her stay here because you made her. I'm not buying it, there's something else. Something bigger." Hayley said

"Your not going to let this go are you." Klaus said annoyed.

"No, I'm not." she said crossing her arms.

Klaus stood up and got in her personal space "Alright, but if I tell you you will be bound to keep the secret too, understand this Hayley, I have killed to protect this secret, and if you tell anyone, I will kill them, and then I will kill you."

"I'm not gonna tell anyone, who am I gonna tell? Its not like I have tons of friends here." she wondered why he felt so strongly about this secret.

"I'll not tell you everything, I never tell anyone everything. But I will tell you what Elijah knows. Long ago I fell for a gypsy girl, I was completely obsessed with her, her name was Jules, but I called her my jewel. I turned her into a vampire and promised to return. Becoming a vampire had changed her, so when I came back about four years later the first thing I noticed was she had turned off her emotions, I have no idea when but I assume it was after Nikki was born, You see the Gypsy was pregnant when I turned her, pregnant with Nicole, when I returned and discovered her and knew her to be mine I also found out something else, and I killed my little obsession for her betrayal and took my daughter from that place. " Klaus explained.

Suddenly it all made sense to Hayley, Nikki was his daughter, she was special, of course he would welcome her and she felt really bad now for making her feel unwelcome, she would blame her hormones but really she was just moody and unhappy cause she felt as if she wasn't told anything around here.

"You understand why you can't say anything?" Elijah asked

Hayley nodded yeah, for the same reasons he was guarded daily "So the babysitter she spoke of? Its a guard? You keep her guarded?" Hayley asked

"My daughter is a prisoner in her own home, she doesn't leave the house, she doesn't get to go outside, she doesn't get to have friends. She rarely gets to speak to others, her only friend is Ella, Ella is a powerful witch, probably the most powerful witch in all the world. I've never seen anyone with her powers before. Ella will come in a few days to take her back home." Klaus said

Hayley frowned she didn't like that "And what about the baby, will you imprison her too?" she asked

"No. Everyone knows she's coming, No one knows that Nikki exists. That's why I hide her from the world. And she's not a hybrid, the child you carry will be more powerful, and more able to protect itself. Nicole is only a vampire, she's not hard to kill. I imprison her for her own protection." Klaus said.

"I know, I understand that, but can't she stay here?" Hayley asked.

Klaus raised a brow "What?"

"well she could ya know, stay here...we could keep her safe." Hayley said

Klaus smirked a little "So now you want her here?"

"She's family right? So why not? She shouldn't have to be alone, she needs more then just safety, she needs friends, family. A home. You killed her mother I think you owe her more then a life of loneliness." Hayley said

"Don't talk about her mother." Klaus warned.

"Why? Does it make you feel guilty? Are you gonna kill me too after the baby is born?" Hayley asked

Klaus lost his temper "If you try to murder the child then yes!" he went quiet now.

Elijah stared at his brother in shock oh god, that's what his brother had carried around for so long? Nicole's mother had tried to kill her?

"When?" Elijah asked

Klaus turned away he didn't want to go into this.

"Niklaus please." Elijah pleaded.

"For weeks, she'd been feeding her poison, Nikki was very sick when I arrived, I fed her my blood and it made her better, but when I came by the next morning she was sick again, it seemed to happen every time Jules gave her the medicine, I smelled it and then I killed Jules, there was no mistaking it, she'd been giving her poison. She tried to kill my child, that's why I killed her. " Klaus said .

Elijah and Hayley were shocked, Rebekah had been listening and her heart broke at this revelation. And then tears filled her eyes, because she looked to the stairs and there stood Nikki she had heard everything.

"Nikki. NIK!" Rebekah yelled as Nikki took off. Rebekah caught her and lifted her "NIK hurry!" she yelled.

Klaus rushed in seeing Nikki struggling with Rebekah and then she started crying harder then ever.

Klaus went over to her and caught her face making her look into her eyes "You will fall asleep, and when you wake you'll have no memory of this." he compelled her.

Nikki fell asleep then.

"Take her to bed." Klaus told Rebekah.

Hayley was touched, the look that crossed Klaus's face at the sight of Nikki so devastated touched her heart. Klaus Mikaelson was a lot of things, but he loved his daughter. So much that he'd rather compel her then let the truth destroy her. And she now had no doubt that Klaus would be a good father to her unborn baby.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3 Loss of a loved one

Chapter three: Loss of a loved one.

The witches were working again on translating certain parts of the prophecy. While they did that things went on normally the next few days.

Nikki had no memory of overhearing about her mother. Sadly the others couldn't say the same. It was a burden indeed. Everytime one of them looked at her they found themselves wondering how could anyone try to poison such a sweet girl?

Hayley grew fond of her fast because she was so sweet and nice.

Ella arrived and Klaus met with her privatly.

"Ella, how are you darling?" he asked

"Getting by, I have something that might help you. You can translate it later, Its a curse. I'm doing it here in a minute and you decided tonight during the incident weather or not you will take the final steps and complete the curse. " Ella said cryptically.

Klaus hated when she spoke in riddles.

Ella left him in his office going to gather material. She cast the spell and almost right after that Marcel stopped by going into Klaus's office Klaus looked up having only read a little of the curse so far, he hated having to decode the wording. It too was of course a riddle.

"Marcel..." he set the paper down.

"I don't know what your trying to pull but I thought we were partners, Your new witch just got here and she's already working magic." Marcel said outraged.

Klaus sat back now "The witch is my concern. Not yours. When you need to know something, rest assured, I will tell you. Til then, just trust me."

"Trust you? Last time I trusted you I got turned into a vampire!" Marcel glared

Klaus sighed "We're not on that again are we?"

"No, we're not. We're on you needing to keep that witch under control." Marcel said

The amusement left Klaus's face.

"Take that tone with me one more time Marcellous." Klaus warned

Marcel needed no more of a warning. He bowed his head "My apologies. I meant no disrespect."

"Course you didn't, Now let me put this simply, leave the witch to me, what is your assignment now a days?" Klaus asked knowing exactly what he had told him to do.

"To watch over Tyler as he goes to school and then follow him as he walks home." Marcel said

"Good, But if that's not keeping you busy enough in the day I could always give you more to do, of course that would require you moving in here." Klaus smirked

"No thank you." Marcel said politely.

"Then I'd suggest you start doing as your told, and I already advised you to stop watching the witches, now I'm making it an order, get rid of them, get them out of town or leave them be and let them do their magic.. watching them is a waste of your time." Klaus said

Marcel didn't argue just nodded and left but he didn't like it.

Klaus went back to reading, it appeared to be a guide of some sort.

He heard Tyler come home a while later but was deep in though trying to figure out exactly what the plan was.

Nicole ran into Marcel as he was about to leave. He smiled at the pretty blonde "Hello, where has Klaus been hiding you?" he joked

"Everywhere." Nikki teased but it was the truth.

She looked longingly outside now and Marcel smiled "Would you like a tour?" he asked

"Of the town? Heck yeah." Nikki said and they left together,

He showed her everything even the woods but as it grew dark he led her back away from the woods.

They were attacked then. Nikki figured out fast by the taunting of the wolves that Marcel was the target.

"look at what we have here, the prince of New Orleans. I'll be sure to send you piece by piece to the King." one wolf said and Nikki shoved him "Oh please, I've heard better threats. If any of you have a brain I'd leave us alone and not attack Klaus's favorite." she advised.

"Ooh listen to blondie, nice try sweetheart." the wolf laughed and then bared his fangs intent on biting Marcel but Nikki jumped in front and the wolf bit her instead.

Marcel picked her up and moved faster then they could handle and were soon out of the woods.

"Don't worry, I'll take you to Klaus. His blood will heal you. Your gonna be okay..." Marcel felt bad now, she had tried to save him.

Meanwhile Ella came down in a red dress "Klaus its time." she said.

Elijah brought Hayley into the room and Klaus came out with the paper.

"Ella what's this last part mean? Death of a loved one?" he asked

Ella looked sad "You'll seen soon enough. Its nearly time, you need to decide now Klaus."

"I don't understand. The baby is already a hybrid, we need no curse to make it one."

Marcel rushed in now "Klaus help me. You have to help her. A wolf bit her. "

Klaus took her fast and lay her on the couch spotting the bit he looked sympathetically at her.

"She saved me..." Marcel said sadly "This is all my fault."

"Its not, not completely. She'll be fine." Klaus said but before he could slice his wrist Ella grabbed his arm he looked at her and her sad face made him nervous "You must decide now Klaus. Death of a loved one or the hybrid curse."

Suddenly Klaus felt sick.

"Your saying you want to cast the spell on Nikki? To make her a hybrid? The spell will allow it to work...but why? Why should I make her a hybrid?"

"Because if you don't, the power will be lost forever. Don't you see? This was her fate all along, it was suppose to happen like this." Ella said

"But why!" Klaus asked getting angry, he didn't like the idea of Nikki as a hybrid...plus the guide also mentioned shutting off her emotions.

"Because its Nikki." Hayley said figuring it out. She looked at Ella now "Its Nikki, she's the miracle child."

"But...I'm not a hybrid." Nikki rasped.

"Its true, she wasn't born a hybrid she's was normal." Elijah said.

"She wasn't a hybrid in the same way that Hayley's baby is but she was a hybrid." Ella said

"How?" Hayley asked.

"Your baby is a vampire, werewolf hybrid, like her father, Nicole was a human vampire hybrid. Until you turned her into a vampire. Now we must make her a hybrid or the power of persuasion will be lost to her forever and you won't have the help you require. Destiny itself will cease to exist." Ella said

Klaus had heard enough "Alright I'll do it. But first I must heal her."

He fed her his blood til the bite was gone.

Ella threw in the ingredients to the formula and there was a puff of smoke. It was green.

"Now Klaus."

He briefly smelled blood but thought nothing of it.

He had already fed her his blood, now all he needed to do was snap her neck. Easier said then done but he pulled her into his arms and she never even knew what happened, He snapped her neck fast.

And gently held her for a moment then lay her on the couch.

"According to the guide she'll wake a hybrid, because of the spell I won't need the blood of the doppelganger." he said then turned to Ella and went still. Ella lay on the floor blood dripping from her. He rushed to her seeing the dagger and that she had carved a crest into her chest. A chest that was a symbol of the Gods.

Seconds later Nikki sat up opening her eyes and Klaus was fascinated, Tyler was stunned too. Her eyes were that of a hybrid. Sure he had turned Wolves before into hybrids but never a vampire. And never without Elena's blood.

Her eyes went normal when she blinked and suddenly Klaus realized what he had to do next. The guide was clear, once the change was made emotion had to be shut off. Otherwise she'd never want to use the power to help him. Her heart was too big.

He sighed then, he didn't want to force that on her.

So instead he went over to her and knelt by her she looked him in the eye "What did you do?"

"Your a hybrid now, Like Tyler. And hopefully your sired to me like the others. I'll need your help Nikki if I'm to regain control of New Orleans." Klaus told her moving a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Will you help daddy?" Klaus asked her

"I...I guess." she said not even sure what he wanted her to do.

"That's my good girl. " he grinned.

Once he put her in bed and she went to sleep and he made sure Tyler was asleep too he met Marcel downstairs.

"You look upset." Klaus observed.

"I can't get over that this was suppose to happen. I feel this is somewhat my fault." Marcel frowned.

"You played your part just like everyone else. However I think measures should be taken to ensure your doing what your suppose to be doing. Gather your things, your moving in." Klaus said

That's not what Marcel had expected to hear but then again this was Klaus after all. You never knew what to really expect from him.

After Marcel left to get his things Klaus took Ella's body and buried her.

"I'm sorry." Elijah said from behind Klaus.

Klaus stood. "About what?"

"Everything. Jules trying to poison Nikki, everything that had to happen tonight, but most of all, I'm sorry about Ella. "

"We were long past the time when we could have been together." Klaus said

Elijah understood and left him to his silence.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4: Testing the power

Note: Just in case there's any confusion about Ella's death pretty much the curse required a sacrifice in order for it to work. Ella sacrificed herself for Nicole.

Also wanna answer a review I got. I chose the name Nicole on purpose and I know its very similar to Niklaus but I wanna add something to what you said. You said its weird cause Nikki is too close to the name Nik but The only one who calls him Nik is Rebekah. And Kol. Most of the time Elijah calls him Niklaus and mostly everyone else refers to him as Klaus. So really its not that strange. I chose the name Nicole because it is a female form of the name Nicholas and Niklaus is the German form of Nicholas and it fit with the character. Nikki is very different from Nik one is female and one is male. I don't get why you say you can't get into the story just because of her name being too like his.

Warning: Swats

Chapter Four: Testing the power

It took some getting used to, seeing Nicole as a hybrid. She really was stunning. And yet, it seemed so wrong.

Klaus needed to know how the power in her worked, so he gathered a few allies to test it out and called Nikki down.

She looked at the other vampires and then at her father "What's all this?"

"A test." Klaus came over and turned her now to face them. "Tell them to pledge their allegiance to you."

Nikki looked back at him "What?"

He smirked "Just tell them."

She sighed looked at them "Fine...pledge your allegiance to me." She said unenthusiastically

Nothing happened.

Klaus smacked her behind and she yelped "This isn't a game. Take it seriously."

Nikki frowned and this time said in a normal voice "Pledge your allegiance to me."

All at once they seemed to go to their knee's and one after another vowed allegiance to her.

Klaus turned her around now needing to know if it worked on him as well. "Now order me to do something. I need to know if this power of yours works on me as well."

Nikki though about it then said "Kill me."

Klaus didn't move, and realized then that Ella had been right, her powers don't work on him. However...

"Dismiss them." Klaus told her.

She sighed "Okay guys get out of here, "

They fled from the room.

Once they were gone Klaus caught her around the waste and bent her over landing 12 blistering swats to her behind. She cried out "hey, ouch! Ow! What did I do? OW!"

He paused taking a breath to calm himself "You will never repeat those words to anyone again, am I clear?" his tone scared her and she readily agreed.

He let her up "Room. Now." he ordered

She looked at him for a moment sad then stormed to her bedroom.

He then went to find one of the vampires and asked "What was it like?"

"I don't get it, It was like I suddenly felt such love for her and I NEEDED to do as she asked. " the vampire said.

So its more like obsession the compulsion then. Sort of like being sired only you didn't have to actually be the sire. That could come in handy. It was said that the power would work on any creature. Ella had told him it was true, but also that the power wouldn't work on him. Not just because he made her but because he was her father. But she warned him that there could be a few rare times when it DID work on him. Good thing this first time wasn't one of them.

Nikki lay in bed her head racing with thoughts.

Tbc...

I'm so so sorry it was so short but hey at least its an update right?

Next time: Klaus finds out about Ella's origins as Nicole reveals Ella's greatest secret.


	5. Authors Note

Author Note:

Yes I know tecnically I'm not suppose to do a note like this but I have a few things to say and first thing is that it will be a while before I update if I update at all...I'll get more into that in a minute there's something else I wanna say first

I Got a review from someone who didn't sign in the person said: "I don't get how her name fits the character other than the feminine form of her father's name. Is that the reason you chose it? Seems pretty flimsy to me. And 'Nikki' is barely fleshed out as a character. What are her motivations? Why is she the way she is? Or is she just some bag of flesh, waiting to mess up so her father can whip her ass?  
So her name is not the only reason why I can't get into the story. But it is a big one. Out of all the names out there you go with the feminine version of Nicholas/Niklaus. "

First of all, Nicole's MOTHER named her after her father because she despised Klaus. THAT is how it fits. Because if your paying attention you'll catch onto the fact that Nikki's mother pretty much hated her. She tried to kill her more then once. That's why her name is similar to her fathers. Honestly I don't see a reason to change it just cause people wanna question it. I find it somewhat annoying cause really, why question the name? Just accept that its her name and move on. I highly doubt that when you meet someone for the first time that you ask them why they were given the name they have. As for her motivations and how she is the way she is...I intend to do another version of this that goes deeper into her personality and her past. She is NOT a bag of flesh and frankly that's just rude. She is a OC and if you really couldn't get into the story why did you read all four chapters? Why didn't you just stop reading after the first or second chapter? Honestly I don't get people like you. If you don't like what your reading...STOP READING IT AND FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO READ! I don't mind that you don't like my story, I am smart enough to know that I can't please everyone, not everyone is gonna like what I write about. But if you don't like my story, STOP reading it. Oh and one more thing. Klaus doesn't WHIP her. He is NOT like his father, he doesn't just beat her for the hell of it, he only really spanks her if he feels she's earned it and she is young enough to where she is still gonna make mistakes and needs to learn from those mistakes. Believe it or not there IS more planned for this story. However there will also be moments where she screws up and at those times she will get spanked. So far she's only been spanked once, she was swatted also but was only spanked once. So I don't see why your acting like all I've done is have her get spanked. There's much more going on but your obviously ignoring everything but the spanking. Also your pretty much the only person who read it and didn't like it so I must not be doing too much wrong.

To my readers: Thanks for the awesome reviews and I plan to post a story centering around Nicole and her time before she ends up in New Orleans. Also I might redo this story because I've had a new breakthrough with the character. I no longer want her to be a vampire. Hope you guys don't hate me too much for that but if and when I do restart it the way I want to I may take this down. I am still gonna do the miracle child storyline probably and she will for sure in up back in New Orleans but first I need to do the before story so that maybe you guys can get a better feel for the character. I will get to work on that soon but honestly I don't know if this is gonna be continued due to the new direction I am gonna take the story.


End file.
